


Bloodlust

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Death, Demon AU, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Set in an AU where Virus is a horny demon. Also Trip is a demon lord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for #Virus Week 2016, this fic was for the AU/Pairing prompt, but a ton of stressful stuff happened in the past couple weeks and I didn’t finish it on either day, but I finally managed to finish it today, so here we are. Better late than never, right?

In the middle of the night, sitting in a tree at the edge of a park, was a demon known as Virus. He was fairly well-known in these parts as a menace — a demon who was a trickster, a seducer, a taker of lives. 

Virus was a beautiful man. Tall, with blond hair, and bright blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. He had bat wings that could extend from his back at will, a long, scaly, whip-like tail, and black horns that curved up from the sides of his head, above his pointed ears. He was a proud demon who killed and lusted on humans for fun and for food, and he had no shame in using whatever means necessary to get what he wanted.

Humans were once such fascinating creatures to him. Each one he laid his hands on was a treat for him to devour. He loved the scent of their blood, the way they squirmed in his grasp, and their screams when he revealed his demon form to them.

However, lately he'd grown a bit tired of it. The chase wasn't fun anymore and it was too easy for him to seduce. Most everyone whom he set his sights on melted in his hands within minutes. There was no thrill, no excitement. Even killing them wasn't much fun anymore, and their souls didn't taste very good either.

There was a human whom he'd been stalking for a good few hours. A drunken male, whose failure to seduce another human was actually rather amusing. It was clear to Virus that his hormones were raging. Virus figured he'd offer the man a quick release, and then the sweet release of death. However, once he got closer and closer to the man, he felt his interest fading even more. Virus had him in his arms, the man grinding his hips against him, but Virus had no interest in being this man's toy for the night. In fact, this human was actually making him angry.

With a quick snap, the man was dead, and Virus was licking blood off of his fingers.

"Disgusting," he commented, wincing at the red liquid coating his hand. The blood tasted like alcohol, which Virus would typically enjoy in his victims, but it was beer — cheap beer at that — and his tastes were a bit more _refined_  than that.

Virus sighed, but then sensed something that made the hair on his neck stand up. Within an instant, something massive appeared nearby; above, in the tree, maybe. It was dark, frightening, but smelled absolutely delicious.

"You're an interesting one, aren't you?" a voice spoke from above. Virus glanced up and saw two bright green eyes in the shadows of the tree leaves.

"You didn't eat his soul. Are you done with him?"

Virus wiped his hand on a cloth that he had in his pocket. "Trash doesn't interest me," he spoke with disinterest. He folded the bloodied cloth and put it back in his pocket. "You do, however. Are you going to introduce yourself?"

Green eyes sparkled with excitement. "You are _very_  interesting..." The stranger jumped down, gripped onto a tree branch as he fell, and landed on his feet in front of Virus, and then stood up. He was a few inches taller, muscular, and was clearly another demon. Virus could sense the demonic aura within him, and it excited him a bit. The other demon had green eyes, dark red hair, and large, thick black horns curving back along his head. His wings, which he proudly splayed to either impress or intimidate Virus, were large and leathery, with scars here and there from various battles.

"Oh? You think so?" Virus questioned him, scanning the demon in front of him.

"Oh very. You're a demon like myself, but you're not one of mine." He stepped closer, circling the blond until the man was facing away from the tree. "Outsiders aren't welcome here. You're in my territory. So who are you?"

Virus smiled. "I'm just another demon."

The red-head's lips pulled up into a malicious, excited grin, and bore sharp fangs. "You're a cocky one. I like it," he said. "What is your name?"

"Virus."

"Interesting. My name is Trip. And like I said, you're in my territory. I'm the demon lord that dominates this area."

Virus narrowed his eyes and then flexed his wings. "Are you picking a fight with me, then?"

Trip raised an eyebrow and examined the man's stance. He was clearly preparing to fight; his wings were limber and ready to fly at a moment's notice, his hands were tense, sharp nails out, and his eyes had changed color; the sclera turned black and the bright blue shimmered like ice on a sunny day.

"You really are interesting..." Trip licked his lips. "I don't want to fight you. I think...yeah. I want to make you mine."

"Is that right?" Virus almost laughed at the other's blunt statement. "Sorry, demon lord. I see no reason to give myself to you. You haven't proven your power in the least."

"Is that a challenge?" Trip inquired, grinning with excitement. 

Virus grinned as well. This demon lord was intriguing. Virus had grown so bored with humans, so maybe a handsome demon was just what he needed to entertain him. This red-head, Trip, was very attractive — A perfect specimen that every demon like himself wanted to serve. He held his head high and spoke with confidence, and he was radiating demonic power. However, Virus hadn't seen enough to hand himself over to this man. He'd have to bring him to his knees if he was going to submit.

"Yeah," Virus answered after studying the other. "Show me how strong you are. Show me that you're worth submitting to."

Virus's final words barely slipped out before Trip's body blurred, disappeared for a fraction of a second, and then reappeared in front of Virus and made him stumble backwards against the large tree. Virus was stunned with his speed and his eyes widened in shock. A cloudy black haze surrounded Trip's body, and it made Virus shiver, but not out of excitement. Fear. Trip's eyes turned white to black, and the green shimmered brightly as he showed off his demonic strength. 

Just looking into Trip's eyes had Virus shuddering, but he couldn't look away, even when he felt his throat tighten and it became harder to breathe. His power was suffocating and had Virus frozen in place. Trip stepped closer, pressed their bodies together and pinned him against the tree, and Virus gasped for air. Saliva dripped out of the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin, and his eyes lost their shine, returned to their natural white sclera, and rolled back in the sockets. Trip realized that the other demon was about to pass out under the pressure of his demonic presence, and just when Virus's legs started to struggle to hold himself up, the blond gripped onto Trip's shirt for support.

"What's this?" Trip cooed mockingly. "Holding on to me just to keep yourself up?" He leaned closer as he spoke, dropping his voice to whisper into Virus's ear. He felt the man shiver and clench his hands tighter.

It was embarrassing. Virus did not expect this cocky demon to be so strong. His aura was terrifying, even to him, but that just meant that he was well worth Virus's loyalty. However, it seemed that Virus would be unworthy to even serve him. He'd likely be made a slave since he could barely stand from being so close to him, especially since Virus could tell that Trip wasn't even releasing his full power. 

"So, will you become mine, then?" Trip wrapped his arms around Virus. "You might be overwhelmed, but you're still turned on by my strength. How naughty," he chuckled and ground his hips against him, feeling his arousal through his clothes. Virus didn't — couldn't — respond, which annoyed Trip slightly.

"Hey," Trip pulled back, held Virus's chin, and made him look at him. Virus was on the edge of passing out; his eyes completely hazed over. "Say that you submit, and I'll stop."

Virus's lips trembled. There was no hesitation in his mind — he wanted to say it, but his voice couldn't be found. "I-I..." one word finally escaped, "S..."

"Hmm?" Trip gripped his chin and narrowed his eyes. "I think I understand." Feeling a bit kind, Trip stopped releasing his power. Virus let out a loud gasp and sucked as much air into his lungs as possible. He coughed, shuddered even more, but his vision blurred and he fell backward against the tree trunk.

Trip moved in close again and slid his hands up Virus's sides. "You're not like the other demons I rule over. I'm surprised you didn't pass out. Most would have."

Some color finally came back to Virus's face. He looked down between their bodies and breathed in slowly.

"I submit," he said in a mumble. 

"Hm?"

"I submit to you."

Trip grinned and leaned his forehead against Virus's, and loved how the demon blushed in response. "I know, and I'll make you mine soon enough." He paused. "Or...I _could_  make you mine right here and now..." He rocked his hips against the other's and earned a little groan from him.

"Sorry," Trip teased and gave a quick kiss to his lips. "I really overwhelmed you, didn't I, _Princess_?"

Finally regaining some of his strength, Virus lifted his arms up and wrapped them loosely around Trip's neck. He gave a crooked grin.

"Don't get too cocky. I can handle it," Virus told him.

Trip's lips twitched up. "We'll see." Trip closed the space between them and pressed his lips against the other's. As he moved his lips against Virus's with surprising slowness, he brought one hand down and began to palm the other demon's erection through his pants. The touch made Virus jolt just slightly, which Trip found amusing for a demon to react in such a way; especially a demon with such a strong scent of lust on him. In fact, Trip thought it was cute. 

Once he had enough of the tedious foreplay, Trip pulled away from him and started to undo Virus's belt. Virus helped push his pants down and stepped out of them, now standing naked from the waist down. Without any influence from Trip, Virus turned around and placed his hands on the trunk of the tree, positioning himself for him. Trip gripped his hips and ground his groin against his ass to let the other feel him through the fabric of his pants. 

Then, Trip reached his hand down and abruptly inserted a finger into the other. Virus hissed through clenched teeth but the pain slowly faded as Trip moved the finger in and out. He felt Trip's hot breath on his neck and it made him shiver with delight; he wanted Trip to hurry and just fuck him already, but Trip denied him. For several minutes, Trip wiggled a finger, two fingers, and then three, inside of him; slowly stretching him out and driving him crazy.

Why was a demon even preparing him? Demons didn't partake in such preventative measures. They didn't care enough, and pain actually heightened their pleasure more. It infuriated him because it didn't make sense, especially for a demon lord who probably always just took what he wanted, but it felt so good that Virus couldn't bring himself to voice his irritation. That is, until a finger brushed against his prostate.

"Will you stop already?" he growled and glared over his shoulder.

Trip looked up at him almost innocently; like a confused child. "Hm?"

"Why are you taking your time?"

A slow grin appeared on Trip's face. "Oh... Getting impatient, are you?"

The comment made Virus blush and turn his head back to the tree. "You're...driving me crazy..."

Trip thrust his fingers in, hit the prostate hard, and made Virus choke on a moan. " _I know_ ," he whispered. "It's beautiful to watch... But, I'm getting a little impatient myself..."

Virus heard the metal of Trip's belt clank as he undid it, and it made his groin tighten with arousal. Next he felt his cock slide between the cleft of his ass, hands spread his cheeks, and the tip pressed against his stretched hole. He took a breath as he felt Trip slowly press inside of him, and tilted his head back as he pushed deeper. Trip was thick and hot, and it hurt, but it felt amazing. Virus never remembered any human giving him this much excitement without even trying, and he had a brief thought of, 'why did I ever sleep with humans?' that was interrupted when Trip suddenly pulled out to his tip, and quickly thrust back in. The motion jerked Virus forward into the tree with his cheek pressed against the cold, hard bark, which felt nice on his hot skin.

Trip felt Virus trembling, his legs shaking and getting weak. "Are you okay?" he asked in a husky tone beside his ear, making him shiver. It was hard to keep himself from losing it; he already felt his control slipping away. Virus was extremely hot inside and felt so welcoming. The warmth had Trip leaning over, overwhelmed, resting his forehead against Virus's nape as he waited for a response.

"D...Don't pretend like you care..." the response came out between a few grunts, almost growled with irritation.

Trip stopped moving again and stared at the back of Virus's head. The tone in Virus's voice was annoyed, there was no doubt, but there was something else. Almost like...sadness somewhere in his voice. Like he didn't want Trip to be pretending, so he didn't want him to lie. 

With a slow motion, Trip pulled out and turned Virus around. Small tears were welling in Virus's eyes, likely from the pain of the dry entry. Virus's eyes were questioning him why he stopped when they were both still erect; he'd understand if Trip had finished first, but he hadn't. Trip cupped Virus's cheek and pulled him into a soft and sweet kiss that seemed to make Virus melt in his hands.

"I have no reason to pretend," Trip whispered against his lips and gave a quick peck. "I'll make you mine. Only mine. You'll be my mistress." He grinned at the little moan that escaped Virus's mouth, and then ran a hand down Virus's thigh.

"Lift your leg onto my arm," he commanded and without delay Virus lifted his leg and let it hang over his arm. Trip hooked his arm under the leg and lifted him higher. 

"Wrap your arms around my neck," another command that Virus obeyed immediately. Trip used his free hand to guide his erection back to Virus's hole, and then slowly let him sink down onto it. Virus whimpered at the renewed pain and pleasure, gritting his teeth tight. Trip kissed his mouth and started to rock his hips up, and, to Virus's surprise, started to hit his prostate at the new angle, and Virus let his pleasure be known as he threw his head back to moan.

It felt much better for Trip this way; seeing how much the other was enjoying it filled him with pride, and he wanted to break this man under him because of it; he wanted to see just how undone he could get him. Reaching behind him, Trip grabbed ahold of Virus's thin tail and gripped it tight. Virus whined in response, but mewled softly in submission when Trip began to rub the base of it. As Trip rubbed, Virus's hands went up, sliding through the red hair that was damp with sweat, and wrapped his fingers around Trip's large horns. Virus yanked him down into a rough kiss, but Trip welcomed it and forced his tongue inside before biting down on his lip. Wincing, Virus licked at his lip, tasting blood where Trip had bitten.

"Sorry," Trip grinned, not actually sorry at all. In response, Virus clenched around Trip's cock and made him grunt and moan. 

Trip leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together again. "You're amazing, beautiful, and...hot," he said, emphasizing with a hard thrust up. There was no time to give a witty remark as Trip gripped his hip tighter and started to pound up with force. Virus's voice echoed through the trees, and Trip's low grunts filled his ears. Virus loved watching Trip's face. He was a gorgeous demon with the most handsome face he'd ever seen. He had strength and beauty, and he even seemed...sweet, at times, and Virus loved it.

Trip's nails dug into Virus's skin and he shuddered, a strangled grunt sounded in his throat and he held Virus close to him as he came, filling the other demon up with his seed. After panting for a few moments, Trip's hand went to Virus's cock and surprised him by beginning to stroke. Virus didn't expect Trip to actually take care of him, but he didn't question it. Trip's hand felt wonderful on his swollen skin, and he even tried to jerk his hips up to feel more friction.

As Trip stroked him, he kissed Virus's cheek and then behind his ear. "Cum for me, okay? Princess?"

Like on a cue, Virus exploded between them with a muffled moan, dirtying both of their shirts. Trip opened his mouth to laugh a little, pleased that his voice was enough to finish Virus off.

"Don't...call me that," Virus panted. His face showed irritation somewhere under all that pleasure and exhaustion, but Trip couldn't take him seriously. 

After pulling out, Trip fixed his pants and shirt, and watched as Virus struggled to stand properly, leaning against the tree for support. The man was a mess. Between almost passing out from Trip's demonic power, and then sex, it was a wonder he could even stand up at all. Trip couldn't feel bad, though, and just grinned silently to himself as the other demon tried hard to put his feet in his pant-legs.

Virus finally pulled his pants on and glanced to Trip. "So...how many mistresses do you have?" He played it like he was just mocking him, but he truly did want to know how many demons he had to compete with for Trip's attention. He was an awfully competitive guy, and possessive too.

Trip stepped closer and backed him up against the tree. He held Virus's chin between his thumb and finger, licked at the blood on his lip, and then grinned as he locked their eyes. 

"Just one," he said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who said demons can’t be cute?
> 
> Notes:  
> -Virus and Trip make perfect demons.  
> -This was originally going to be split into two parts. I had two sex scene ideas, and originally I planned for Trip to take Virus back to his lair to have sex, but @just-themys…“persuaded,” me to pick my idea, and I decided to go with the second idea and make them fuck against a tree. I think I made a good choice.  
> -I think I went overboard on the whole, “Trip calling Virus a princess,” thing…  
> -It’s a bit morbid when you realize that they just fucked in front of a dead guy. Whoops.
> 
> –
> 
> Thanks for reading. Thanks for reblogging.


End file.
